No Point Dwelling in the Past
by TheLittleLuPone
Summary: Lucy is obviously gone, so will Sweeney find it within himself to move on and explore the possibilities with his "pet" Mrs. Lovett? Based upon the sensational 2005 performances of Patti LuPone and Michael Cerveris! More chapters to come! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Mrs. Lovett or Sweeney, but if they go on sale any time soon I call dibs. Thanks for the great ****characters Sondheim! This is based upon the 2005 Broadway revival cast with the lovely Patti and Michael. This may be added to in the future, not sure yet.***

**"No Point Dwelling in the Past"**

Nellie placed her hands open palmed against her cheeks, slightly tugging her skin up towards her ears. She reveled in the small glimpse into the past she was allowing herself. She thought back, testing her own memory,_ Is that what I looked like all them years ago when Benjamin Barker left? Is this how Mr. T remembered me face? All smooth and tight? Did he remember me a'tall? _she wondered. This thought caused her hands to drop slowly to her side. She continued to stare at the unfamiliar sight in the mirror, wondering whether her work-worn hands had left dirt on her face, or if it was an illusion created by stains on the battered full-length mirror standing in front of her. Deciding that if the dirt was indeed on her face, it wouldn't be worth wiping off, she sashayed out of her small dingy bedroom, through the parlor and to the front of the shop, her hips dramatically but involuntary swaying with each step.

_Only three hours 'til the supper rush, and no pies made _she thought to herself as she rushed about the room searching for various ingredients. After searching all the flimsy shelves on the back wall of the shop, she realized there was hardly enough "meat" to make one pie, let alone the five batches worth needed to feed the coming crowd. A clever grin stretched across her face, _What a nice excuse to pop in on Mr. T _she thought before scurrying outside the shop and up the creaky wooden steps to Mr. Todd's loft.

She swung the door open slowly and quietly before walking into the large, cold attic without introduction. Seeing the light shine off top of Sweeney's head, Nellie approached the turned-around barber's chair in the middle of the room, only to be stopped halfway by the low, muffled sound of sobs from behind the black leather chair. He was crying, and she couldn't believe it. The only other time she had seen him show any emotion besides rage was when she had told him of Lucy's fate, and even then he had barely let a tear roll down his cheek. Now he was sobbing uncontrollably, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tight enough to turn his knuckles white. She dared to inch closer, and pushed her stomach up against the back of the chair, placing her hands down over Sweeney's shoulders and proceeding to rub down his chest.

"You okay there Mr. T?" she croaked in her thick cockney accent just loud enough for him to hear, as she continued to rub small soothing circles over his chest.

"Of course I am foolish woman!" Sweeney spat out as he readjusted himself in the chair, shaking her hands away from him. "Who let you in anyway Mrs. Lovett? You could have walked in while the judge was here." He wiped his face with the sleeves of his white shirt and stood up to face her directly.

"I would've heard you rustlin' about up here if you'd had a client! Dontcha trust me, love? Now tell me what's botherin' yah." She reached out towards him with both hands only to have him step back to avoid contact. Her slender arms dropped to her sides while concern and disappointment painted her face.

"SOMEONE COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" he screamed with his eyes closed tightly "My Lucy, my poor Lucy…" he shook his head slowly and tears began to roll down his cheeks again. Mrs. Lovett stepped around the chair, and found herself standing inches from her love. Knowing that her actions may send him into a fit of rage, her hands began to shake in fear as she slowly wrapped both arms around Sweeney's warm, muscular frame. Surprisingly he did not shy away, although he did not reciprocate her tenderness either, keeping both of his hands between the two of them. Through his grief he didn't realize that the plump softness his knuckles pushed into were the bottoms of her full breasts. She, however, did notice and it only encouraged her to push her cheek against his with more pressure, nuzzling his ear with her nose. She began rubbing the same circles she had traced on his chest onto his back and softly shushing him causing his sobs to soften and eventually stop. She had never been in contact with him for this long, and the warmth of his hard, muscular chest against hers inspired her to test her luck and his temper. She turned her head and traced the tip of her long nose from his ear to the side of his nose, proceeding to slowly close the almost nonexistent gap between their lips with a long chaste kiss. She began to pull her full red lips from his, only to have him lean further in to prevent the break, and his arms snake out from between the two of them to encompass her properly. Her eyes flew open in surprise, but quickly fluttered closed again when she felt his tongue run across her lower lip.

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Sure, Nellie had experience. She'd been married before and after her husband's death she had "gotten around" as her gossiping neighbors would say, but a kiss had never felt this electric before. Every nerve in her body was on fire and her hands were trembling as they continued slowly exploring the expanse of Sweeney's back. He tightened his grip around her waist, and pulled her further into him, eliciting a squeak from her covered mouth. His tongue snaked out and ran across her lower lip again, begging for entrance. She spread her lips and moaned lightly at the softness of his tongue against hers. Sweeney continued exploring this new space, running his tongue over her teeth, brushing against her tongue and tracing her open lips until finally leaning in further to bite into her plump lower lip. A wild moan of pleasure broke from Mrs. Lovett's throat but soon turned to a scream of pain as the coppery taste of blood filed her mouth. She broke away quickly, stumbling backwards and falling into his barber chair. Her hand flew to her mouth to apply pressure to the small wound.

"Leave me." Sweeney said lacking emotion.

"It's alright Mr. T, I'm not hurt too bad. I can stay if you like." she retorted as she pushed herself out of the chair to stand inches from him, the way she had before their kiss. "Really, love, I don't mind it, I was just surprised when you took a bite outta me li-"

"I said _leave_ woman." He spat at her. "I don't want you."

Nellie took a step back and shook her head slightly taking in his confession. "Alright, love, I'll just...go...get your... umm ... your lunch." she turned on her heel swiftly, determined to leave before he saw the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. She shut the door silently and carefully, afraid of upsetting him any further. Halfway down the flight of steps the weakness in her knees became apparent and she slumped to sit on the step below her. She cupped her face in her hands, allowing the tears to flow freely. _I don't want you_ swam through her mind continuously._ If he really meant that then why'd he kiss back?_ she wondered.

* * *

_Why did I kiss back? _Sweeney thought to himself as he slumped into the chair that countless men spent their last moments in and where one woman had experienced her worst moment. _I don't love her _he assured himself, _although she is attractive and she does make for a good caretaker. Perhaps I could appease her, since she has taken me in. No. Never. The judge is my first and only priority, and she is a distraction._ He shook his head to clear the thought of her from his mind, and the taste of her from his lips. She had tasted so wonderful, like peppermint tea with a faint sting of long-ago gin. The memory made his mind wonder. _ However, when the judge is done away with, staying on Fleet Street may not be wise. Perhaps fleeing to that place by the sea isn't such a bad idea. There she would prove to be of use to me. Her pies would bring in money and her home could shelter Joanna and me. All I would need to do is marry her, and surely she would be content. I'm not opposed to a second wife and having her beside me in the middle of the night alleviates the need for alley whores. _He stood up quickly, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

After her sobs had subsided, Nellie returned to the shop, and used what little meat she had to feed the lunch crowd. The **SOLD OUT** sign was put up after only an hour of business, and Mrs. Lovett pushed herself up onto the counter to sit, allowing her mind to wonder back to the events of the morning. She still couldn't figure out why he would have kissed and held her the way he had if he hadn't felt something; if her hadn't loved her. The bells on the door chimed, "We're all sold out love, come again tomorrow." She said without looking up from her thoughts.

"Mrs. Lovett?" his deep voice echoed through the empty space.

"Oh, Mr. T, I didn't see yuh there!" she jumped off the counter and smoothed down her wrinkled black skirt.

"Not to worry pet, I just came down for my lunch. You never brought it up."

"Oh, right! Sorry love, me mind's leavin' me!" She began scurrying around the room, gathering whatever leftovers she could find from the lunch rush. The tray she brought back to him ended up looking a bit pathetic, with only half of a meat pie and a small tin mug of ale. Sweeney stared at it with a smirk, sensing Nellie's nervous fidgeting without having to look. "We're fresh outta supplies, if you know what I mean" she ran her index finger across her throat and let her tongue hang out of the corner of her mouth.

Sweeney let a single chuckle escape before regaining his cool attitude "I'll send down some _meat _later my pet. You'll have plenty of supplies before supper."

The thought of their kiss sunk back into Nellie's mind and she turned away from him quickly before her emotions could betray her. She pulled a bowl of risen dough from underneath the counter and began to pound it out into a thin sheet. The sound of Sweeney standing and crossing the room was drowned out completely by the beating of Nellie's fist against the soft, cold dough.

It wasn't until he pressed his hard chest against Mrs. Lovett's back that she stopped her work. A shiver ran down her spine as fear and uncertainty struck her. She never could tell which side of the fine line separating violence and affection he stood on. He slowly brought his hands to rest on her arms just below her shoulders then proceeded to trace his fingertips down her arms to where her fingers were still absent-mindedly working the gooey dough. Covering her small fragile hands in his large ones, he began slowly kneading the dough with her. Nellie's fear subsided and a knot of nerves in her stomach soon replaced it. He had never made an advance before, and she wasn't sure of what to expect. His hot breath was hitting her ear as he leaned his forehead against the back of her head. As the kneading continued, Sweeney dropped his head slightly to nibble her ear, proceeding to trace a wet line from there to the crook of her neck with his tongue. From there he began working her shoulders, leaving soft trails with his tongue, firm kisses with his lips and rough bites with his teeth. The bites were so different from the one he had taken this morning though. These had the perfect amount of pressure with sexy grunts between each one. Nellie cocked her head to one side and moaned quietly as she lost herself in the acts of tenderness she had only ever dreamed of receiving from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is where we get slightly smutty. I hope I don't offend anyone. You've been warned, my lovelies. **

* * *

Sweeney's rough, strong hands pulled from the dough, taking Mrs. Lovett's much smaller paws with them. Continuing to kiss and suck the milky white flesh of her neck, Sweeney wrapped his arms around her mid-section, her arms crossed under his. His tongue made its way back up to her ear, biting down on the lobe with force, before commanding "Turn around," his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. He smiled smugly at her body's response. _This will be easier than I thought, she's weak._

Following his command, Nellie turned around quickly in his arms, and used both hands on his hard chest to push him against the wall behind them. They hit the shelves with a hard thud, and dust flew in the air around them. Sweeney growled into her mouth, as there lips latched together again. Perhaps she was stronger than he thought. Determined to be the dominant force, the barber turned them around and pushed Nellie against the wall. His hands came up to weave through her short black bob, pulling her head back roughly as he dropped his head to suck on her neck.

A soft purr was his reward, which only encouraged him more. He pushed her black cardigan off her arms roughly, and pulled out his _friend _to slice through the ties of her apron. He pulled the remains of the white garment over her head, before grabbing her around the middle and pulling her back to him with a growl. She jumped a little to wrap her legs around his waist, so that he supported her weight completely. Her chunky heels dug into his back, the pain added to his growing arousal.

Sweeney crossed over to the counter, setting her shapely rear down on top of the flour-dusted surface, beside the now forgotten lump of dough. He kissed the tops of her breasts, above the mesh of her top. She threw her head back in pleasure, questioning her own sanity.

_Is this really 'appenin? 'e loves me! I knew 'e loved me. I always knew, I did!_

Sweeney was finding this seduction easier than he anticipated. She was putty in his hands, and well he wasn't exactly hating it either. He rubbed his hand up her thighs underneath her tight black skirt that barely allowed room for him. Capturing her mouth in another kiss, he resumed his work beneath her skirt by touch only. He reached the top of her stocking and ripped off the clip holding them to her underwear. She squeaked as the material came back to slap her thigh. He did the same with her right stocking, rolling both down her legs, a hand on each. Once they were around her ankles, he wrapped his arms around her midsection, lifting her up so she could grab at her skirt in fistfuls, pushing it around her waist.

He dropped her back on the counter, grabbing a breast in each hand to force her onto her back, flour puffing up around them. She was completely submissive, letting him have her anyway he wanted, so long as he was with HER and not Lucy.

"Say me name," she asked him sweetly, her hands on the top of his smooth pale head.

"Nellie..." He hissed onto her breast and he nibbled at her nipple through the fabric. She moaned loudly, wanting him to mean what he was saying.

"Say it again," she whispered timidly, terrified to send him into another fit of rage.

"Mrs. Lovett," he took his time to growl each syllable, anger tainting his tone. He moved his kisses down her still clothed stomach, conveniently skipping over the place between her hips to bite into her naked thigh.

She arched her back off the counter with a soft moan. "My," he growled loudly "Nellie Lovett," his voice filled the room like thick smoke. He nipped at her other thigh.

_'E called me "his" and 'e said me name without me askin' 'im. S_he relaxed back onto the counter, warm hot anticipation boiling between her thighs as Mr. Todd hooked his fingers under her black panties. He froze and looked up at her. Feeling his gaze bearing into her, she craned her neck to see him. He slowly slid the fabric down her legs, intoxicating electricity passing between their locked eyes.

His face was still twisted in anger, and Nellie began to wonder if it always looked like that. He broke their eye contact to look straight at her most private place, and Nellie suddenly felt insecure and vulnerable before him. The corners of his mouth curled up in a smile she'd rarely seen the sullen barber wear.

"Mine," he blew the word out onto her and she shivered in pleasure.

He began to close in on her wet heat when the bells above the door chimed.

"Bloody 'ell" Nellie snapped up quickly, jumped off the counter and turned around to face the intruder.

"Mum?" Toby questioned, his eyes wide with curiosity. Completely unaware of what he had walking in on, Toby stood at the front of the shop waiting for an answer.

Nellie's mind was somewhere else though, happier now than she thought she could have ever been.

_Mine. _His warm voice filled her mind, heating up her entire body. A smile crept up on her face, and she grabbed Sweeney's cold, strong hand behind the counter.

"Yes, Toby? What is it yuh need?"


End file.
